


My Best Friend Got Possessed By A Sex Demon

by okuyasupeachie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Daddy Kink, Demon Ryan Bergara, Demon Sex, Demon Shane Madej, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incubus Ryan Bergara, M/M, Mentioned Mark Celestino, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Poor Cameraman, Rough Sex, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Scared Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej In Love, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Top Shane Madej, What Was I Thinking?, incubus, no beta we die like lizzie borden, ryan bergara - Freeform, shane madej - Freeform, shane madej is freaky as SHIT, the demon is funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okuyasupeachie/pseuds/okuyasupeachie
Summary: After ghost hunters Ryan and Shane have a conflict with a horny incubus that ends with a steamy night in a haunted, abandoned strip club, Shane must hide both the situation and his feelings from his confused best friend.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at approximately 9:18 pm july 23 2020 because i was extremely horny at that exact time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically ryan bergara gets absolutely fucking rammed by shane madej

“Ryan!  _ Ryaaaaaan! _ Buddy, where are you?” Shane yelled down a dark hallway, the only response being his own echo. 

All of this was his fault. For their special 150th anniversary episode, he wanted to do something funny for Ryan and found a famous abandoned strip club three hours away from the office. Hoping to get a laugh out of both Ryan and the rest of his coworkers, he booked a tour of the place right away. Together, Ryan, Shane, and Mark the Brave Cameraman drove those three hours in search of if something was really haunting the building. However, he never expected for the tour to go like this. 

It was the usual routine for any episode of  _ Unsolved: Supernatural _ they would make; first, a tour of the place by a trusted official while the sun was still up; second, a slideshow of theories, pictures and quotes with occasional commentary; third, a standalone walk about the building and a spirit box session as soon as the sun went down; and fourth, a segment in which Ryan and Shane would explore individually. They were in the fourth phase. The boys set a timer on both of their phones that would beep when it was time to return to their “home base”; Shane’s phone went off five minutes ago.

And Ryan was nowhere to be seen.

“Turn off the cameras. Get help.” Shane almost snapped at Mark, who nodded to the beat of his camera flipping off. Mark gave himself a jumping start running to the exit of the building. 

“There’s a bus stop nearby here, in case I don’t come back with the car.” Mark turned back at the panicked man, whose “yes” was nervous and stiff. He reassured himself that Shane wasn’t playing around and was trustworthy enough to handle the situation as he left with the car. 

“Ryan!” As an endless symphony of his counterpart’s name exited his mouth, he thought about the actual reason why he wanted to tour the strip club. Of course it was going to be scary for Ryan, which would get a kick out of Shane. To be honest, he wasn’t interested in the actual paranormal state of the building, but more about if any artifacts would be to Ryan’s...liking. 

That’s right. He wanted to see what Ryan was into.

From what Shane remembered from a past episode, Ryan implied that he was into nipple play. Going into this mission in order to find Ryan’s other kinks, he paid special attention to what Ryan would stare at for an abnormal amount of seconds or point to and nod. So far, it was not a lot. Whenever Ryan pointed or stared at something, he would just make fun of it. 

Shane was undoubtedly an indecisive and skeptical person, but there was one thing he always knew; he, Shane Madej, was always and will be eternally in love with Ryan Bergara. Everything he sees is Ryan. Everything he hears is Ryan. He even dreamt about him a few times. Some were wet dreams, some weren’t. He fell in love with Ryan as soon as he became Brent’s replacement for the show. Something about Ryan’s small but muscular figure, big eyes, and incredibly cheesy smile made him immediately become infatuated. And after Ryan laughed at Shane’s shenanigans for the first time, it was the only thing in Shane’s mind for weeks. Shane knew in his mind that he was made to make Ryan laugh. He didn’t mind if he repressed his own feelings in order to interact with this beautiful boy every day. But now, his feelings were somehow less important than any other day. His crush is at risk and in danger. 

The tall man’s legs were swinging like vines at this point. Desperately, Shane ran through every doorway and called out for the man he loves, not worrying about demons or beasts. For the first time, in his entire career, the man felt scared in a dark building. 

“Ryan! Please, if you can hear me, make some noise!” Shane felt more than his own words could say.

_ Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead. I really need you, Ryan. Please. I’ll get so mad if you’re gone. I love y- _

“ _ Eughhh.  _ Fuck.” 

Shane stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that nasally voice from anywhere. The air in his lungs froze as he bolted to the exact room where he heard the voice. It was a shame he picked a strip club that had plenty of private rooms. Two doors to the right from where he was standing, he practically destroyed the door jiggling the knob to open it. He was terrified. Was Ryan hurt? Was he bleeding? Did a monster find him? Ryan must be extremely mortified right now.

As soon as he laid eyes upon the scene in front of him, Shane knew the answers to all of his bombarding questions. Ryan wasn’t hurt. He wasn’t extremely mortified. In fact, it was probably the complete opposite.

Shane suddenly felt a pain in his groin. He automatically looked down to find his immediate  _ raging  _ boner that sprouted from what he just stumbled upon. The light of the room was on, despite the power being turned off in the rest of the building.

Something spooky was going on. And his theory was right.

Ryan was on the dusty couch of an abandoned private performance room, leaning down and clenching his stomach with his naked ass in the air. “Agh, fuck…” he let out soft, subtle yet painful moans and wiggled his hips, until he noticed the figure standing behind him.

The weird thing is, Ryan didn’t get embarrassed when he saw Shane. He immediately dropped the toy onto the ground and flopped onto the couch, panting heavily and sweating as much as Shane was. 

As scared as Shane was, Ryan looked legitimately injured. He ran to the shorter man’s side, who looked like a dog in heat. “R-Ryan! Are you okay?  _ Can you hear me?” _

_ “Shane...it’s too hot…” _

Shane diagnosed Ryan’s case at that moment. He had stayed up reading about different types of demons, to play it cool for him. Shane knew the exact monster that was haunting Ryan. 

An incubus. Ryan was possessed by a male sex demon. And a specific kind of incubus; a gay one. Shane never knew he would be encountering one in real life, let alone a horny one inhabiting the body of his best friend and crush. The power of the incubus was too overwhelming for Ryan’s body, and the only way to expel an incubus was to fuck him out of the vessel he’s in.

Which meant that Shane’s dream of having a special first time with Ryan would never become real. Only one thing was important, and it was the life of the half-naked, exhausted man on the couch.

_ “Please, Shane… fuck me…” _

Shane immediately snapped out of his thinking trance and picked up the tiny man, placing him upon his lap and on top of his painful boner trapped inside of his trousers. Even though he was dreaming of this moment, he preferred any other method than fucking to banish a demon without hurting its vessel. 

“M-Maybe if I kiss you?” he thought out loud. Ryan’s skin was a deep shade of brown and red and pink, and his dripping hole was twitching on the fabric of Shane’s pants. Shane took a deep breath and decided to man up. He leaned in and lightly placed his lips on Ryan’s.

That’s when the horniness got the best of him. Literally every ounce of nervousness in his body just disappeared

Shane pulled away from Ryan and kissed him again and again. Ryan threaded his fingers through Shane’s hair and lightly grinded on Shane’s boner. He was so hard that it was almost embarrassing. Ryan pushed his tongue inside of Shane’s mouth, and the other reciprocated. 

The taller man pulled away, practically growling. 

_ “Ah, Daddy, please use me as your personal fuckhole~ I want you to fuck me and fill my ass up until my entire hole is covered.” _

Ryan started to grind faster. Shane however, was frozen again at the word “daddy.” 

He honestly didn’t realize how much being called “Daddy” turned him on. In fact, it was almost as if he was hornier than the demon inside of Ryan. 

Was this a demon thing? Or was Ryan actually into the “daddy” stuff? 

Shane didn’t hesitate to get his long and hard cock out of his pants. He was hung and he knew it. He found Ryan drooling at the size of his member before he quickly took Ryan by the hips and pulled him down upon it, which released a moan from both of them. 

_ “Ah! Daddy, feels so good when you pump your fat cock into my ass~”  _ Ryan bounced on Shane’s cock to the beat of Shane dragging his hips up and down it. Shane gave Ryan’s tight ass a good spank and kissed him a few times again. This was way too hot for the both of them. It was incredible how unbelievably pent up Shane was before this moment. 

“Agh, do you like that, baby boy? You like when I spank you? Yeah?” Shane groaned, before reaching his hands up to Ryan’s sweet nipples. “I’ll play with these, too. You’ll remember me for-fucking-ever, my sweet boy.”

_ “Mmph- please, I’m sen- ah! sensitive there…”  _ Ryan’s precum leaked onto Shane’s stomach.  _ “B-But, I love it! I love it when my daddy fills my hole up! His hot and juicy cock feels so good inside of my ass!” _

“That’s right, baby. You’re so incredibly fucking sexy, Ryan. I love you. You’re perfect.” Shane cooed at Ryan, who screamed whenever Shane hit his special spot. “So sexy…  _ agh _ , I’m so close, baby boy…” 

_ “Me too…~” _

Shane spanked Ryan again, this time picking up the pace and moving his own hips upward with Ryan’s. His moans grew more like lion’s roars. “Do you want me to cum in you, baby boy? Say my name. Oh, fuck. Say my fucking name, will you?” 

_ “I want Daddy to cum inside! I want to be Daddy’s cum dumpster! Ah, fuck me, please, fuck me...” _

“Oh, Daddy’ll fucking cum in you, baby, such a good boy for me, I’m gonna do it,  _ fuck _ , I’m gonna cum…  _ Agh!”  _

_ “Angh...hah…”  _

The silence he experienced before he came was always the icing on the cake for Shane. Shane bent forward and laid on top of Ryan, becoming more tired by the second. 

“You did so well for me, baby boy… so good for me…” Shane kissed Ryan’s eyelid. Ryan panted again and again, drifting off to sleep with Shane. 

The incubus fulfilled his promise to Shane, exiting Ryan’s body and giving a light laugh to the scene in front of him. 

_ This’ll be a fun scene to wake up to tomorrow.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a lot of smut in this one guys sorry :((( it's fluff/plot exposition bla bla bla, i PROMISE they'll get freaky in the next one.

_ “Ugh. Fuck me right now.” _

Ah, shit. Here we go again. Shane was sure that the incubus left Ryan’s body. It was half-expected that he wouldn’t leave, but it still made Shane almost shit his pants. An astronomical blush materialized upon Shane’s face as he remembered the events that went down the night before. Regret stormed about his mind. He really couldn’t believe he did that to his crush. And more so that he was so into it. 

Shane was the first of both to wake up. He was greeted with the interior of a private performance room of the strip club they visited, lying on a dusty, magenta couch below a half-naked Ryan Bergara. Shane’s pants were undone, with his shirt and jacket clinging to him like his dried sweat was glue. Ryan, who Shane could see in his vision below him, was sleeping peacefully on top of the man, like he was never possessed by any demons in the first place. Shane’s arm was around Ryan’s waist, his hand on one of his soft ass cheeks. If he moved a finger further down Ryan’s waist, he would be feeling his own sticky creation. 

Shane wanted to die. And if that wasn’t an option, he wanted to escape from under Ryan as soon as possible, and forget everything that happened between the duo. But, that wasn’t an option, either. All the poor guy could do was slowly and carefully slip himself from under the fast asleep Ryan, and, without waking him up, provide aftercare for him and put his pants and undies back on. 

Somehow, he did it. The aftercare part was the hardest; he couldn’t help but feel his penis get a little bit erect when he used his fingers to scoop the cum that didn’t dry out of Ryan’s asshole. And whenever Ryan squirmed or made a little noise in his sleep, Shane’s heart skipped a beat. Even though he drifted off back to sleep after every little reaction he showed during aftercare, Shane could’ve died from fright. After, it was surprising how easily he slid the other’s undergarments and pants on, which was also kind of a relief. 

As soon as his cock went flaccid again, Shane carried Ryan princess-style out of the building with their equipment, and, when the bus arrived, sat onto a seat and let Ryan rest his head on his lap next to him.

He opened his phone for the first time after what he did with Ryan to see 35 missed calls and 54 unread messages from Mark the Brave Cameraman. From his excessive use of all-caps and exclamation points, he could tell that Mark was very worried about them. He shot a text back after reading what Mark probably killed his fingers to write, carelessly snickering at how worried the cameraman was.

**_1:45 AM, Today_ **

**markie-moo:** _ SHANE!!!!!!! _

**markie-moo:** _ ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! IS RYAN OKAY?????????? _

**markie-moo:** _ shane, i can’t come get you, the road is fucking closed,,,,,, promise me you’re alive?? i’ll go to the police station if i don’t hear from u in da morning _

**_7:32 AM_ **

**markie-moo:** _SHANE SHANE SHANE SHANE_

**markie-moo:** _ HELLO????????? _

**markie-moo:** _ you might still be asleep……….. please answer me ASAP _

**_just now (11:44 AM)_ **

**shanie boy:** _ hey mark, i’m fine _

**markie-moo:** _ THANK FUCKING GOD _

**markie-moo:** _ where are you shane?????? and what’s happening with ryan?? _

**markie-moo:** _ i can’t believe i couldn’t get you guys….. they just had to close the road to the building at night huh???? for sure i thought there was another way through… _

Shane had a quiet laugh to himself, still thanking the universe for having friends that cared about him and his well being.

**shanie boy:** _ don’t worry, it’s not ur fault. you must’ve been pissing yourself scared yesterday. i found ryan passed out in a private room… he was only asleep. i stayed with him until morning, and i carried him onto the bus just now. we’re heading home. would you mind picking us up at the coffee shop near the highway exit in two and a half hours? we’ll walk there from the bus stop. _

Of course, he felt bad about lying to his friends. But, the entire situation was humiliating to think about. Plus, he and Ryan would be made fun of by their friends until the hour of their death. It was only a minor event that everyone would forget about easily. 

**markie-moo:** _ you’re right. i was pissing myself.  _

**shanie-boy:** _jfajdfjladsfjsj okay buddy. get some rest. i’ll see you later._

**markie-moo:** _ later, shane.  _

_ “Agh, fuck…” _

It was when Ryan groaned for the first time that Shane put his phone away. And now, he did it again. He legitimately didn’t know if the incubus was still inhabiting Ryan. 

“Ryan… good morning, baby…” Shane shook Ryan and for a few seconds before Ryan got up, there was silence. 

“My head is fucking killing me, are you serious?” Ryan rubbed his eyes and stated the obvious. His groans were only mere exclamations of pain, and Shane automatically knew that Ryan was back to normal. A wave of relief washed over Shane, accompanied by the small panic that Ryan heard him call him “baby.”

“Dude, did you call me ‘baby?’”

The panic grew into a single drop of sweat on Shane’s neck. “...Nope.”

“Ah. Must be my head. Thanks for letting me rest on you, by the way.” Ryan rubbed the back of his neck and stretched his arms upward as Shane could feel his muscles relaxing in consolation. “What happened last night? I don’t remember  _ anything _ .” Ryan leaned back in the bus seat next to Shane and looked at him. Shane reassured himself that the glow in his eyes was the glow he always saw. However, the recollection of the night before was inevitable when Ryan looked at him. 

“Well, you found some ghost and got really scared.” Shane blatantly lied. “Like, really, really, scared. High-pitched scream scared.” 

Ryan’s look immediately turned to one of mixed worry and intrigue. “Did you get it on camera? Did you?” 

“We didn’t.” Shane looked out the window for a few seconds to take in the boring view of the highway as the bus glided across the road. 

“And did I, like, poop my pants, or…?” Ryan’s follow-up question brought a light laugh out of Shane, which immediately ceased. “Is that why my asshole hurts so bad?” 

Shane avoided the question, which would prove to be a very bad idea later.

“You passed out, so Mark went to get help while I stayed with you. And the road closes at night due to several incidents surrounding this building. It was just after Mark left when they closed it, so we had to spend the night.”  _ Oh, and by the way, I was joking. You were actually possessed by a gay incubus, and your body couldn’t take it, so you became this sexy, hot, beautiful horny mess. And as you know, the only way to expel a gay incubus from their vessel is to satisfy them, so I took the initiative to shove Shane Jr. up your tight ass. That’s actually what happened. Fun fact: we both have a daddy kink. Oh, and did I mention that I have a massive, heaping crush on you? _

There were so many things Shane wanted to say to Ryan. But, his own cowardly heart resisted. They didn’t talk too much after Shane mentioned what happened; they were both too tired to keep going. However, Shane was the only one to stay awake throughout the whole bus ride. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Ryan!” Mark got out of his car as he saw the dynamic duo walking towards him. He immediately gripped Ryan into a hug, which spawned confusion for the receiver. 

“I’m here too, Mark.” Shane put his hands on his hips and laughed at his little sarcastic remark. He was very happy that the energy he put in between Ryan and him had disappeared. “Thanks for looking out for us. Yesterday was scary.”

“I’m never going ghost-hunting with you guys ever again.  _ Never, ever again. _ ” Mark was panting heavily at this point. Planting a hug on Shane as well, he caught his breath and rolled his shoulders back. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Ryan.”

“Me too.” Ryan put a hand on the relieved camerman’s shoulder. “You don’t have to go ghost-hunting with us anymore if you don’t want to.” Mark replied by crinkling his face a little, signaling to Ryan that he was of course joking. “So, you’re going to take us home, Mark? Shane told me.” 

“Yeah, about that…” Shane raised an eyebrow, listening carefully to the following words the cameraman would say. “Ry, I think it would be best for you to stay with Shane for the night.”

“Wha-” Shane stopped himself from interrupting his friend. When he thought about it, maybe letting Ryan stay at his home wasn’t so much of a bad idea; in fact, it would be their best bet, according to their priorities. After all, Ryan just woke up from fainting and he probably needs someone to stay by his side a second night to make sure he won’t faint again. Though, it wouldn’t be as relaxing of a night for Shane. He would just be reminded of the terrible things he did, just like what happened while they were riding the bus. 

“Why can’t he stay at your place?” Shane directed towards Mark, which caused a fake devastated reaction out of the shorter man next to them. 

“What? Come on, Shane. I don’t smell, do I? Do I smell?” Ryan jokingly threw his arms around Shane, which caused him to go stiff. Usually, he would be making a joke about it, but something felt off. Knowing that Shane was uncomfortable, Ryan let go and dusted his pants off a little bit. “We’ve stayed in the same bed before. Plus you were here with me when I fainted the first time, so you’ll know what to do.” Mark nodded at Ryan’s remarks. The eyes of the two shorter guys drilled holes into Shane. He seriously didn’t have a choice. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

“You can sleep in my room. Take a look around, I made some changes.” Shane jiggled his keys into his apartment door until the door was released from its locked position. His house was quite modest for being a YouTube star; he slept in a king-sized bed in a tiny master bedroom, a lot of furniture he found at garage sales or thrift stores that he cleaned, and a small, one-person kitchen (his favorite part). He wanted Ryan to notice the new loveseat he bought for the living room that really tied the whole thing together. Offering Ryan a look around the house, he walked next to the master bedroom and directly into his smaller guest bedroom, where he would be sleeping for the night. Ryan instead merely skimmed the house and followed him into the guest bedroom. “I’ve seen your house before. And why can’t we sleep in the same room?”

“I want you to be comfortable, Ryan.” Shane didn’t look up at Ryan when he spoke to him. He shakily took his coat off and put it on the coat hanger upon his door. “I have a really big, comfy bed.”

“We literally sleep in the same bed in almost every  _ Supernatural  _ episode. I want you to be there for me in case I almost die like last time.” Ryan led Shane out of the guest bedroom after he settled and plopped his butt on Shane’s king bed next door. “Are you okay, man? You’ve been acting weird ever since I fainted yesterday.”

“Mhm. And… I guess we could sleep in the same bed, yeah.”

“Wahoo!” Ryan slid off of the bed before doing a running start and throwing his whole body onto it. He could be such a kid sometimes. Shane immediately broke out of his trance and laughed a little at Ryan’s little launch. He seriously couldn’t be any cuter than this. Everything about him is so cute. 

_ There’s literally no way I’ll get a good rest tonight. There goes my sleep. _

The pair didn’t do a lot until the nighttime; they binged a season of  _ Silicon Valley,  _ sent each other Instagram memes from opposite sides of the house, ordered pizza, watched more  _ Silicon Valley _ . While Ryan was having his regular, childlike fun, Shane’s nervousness grew larger by the minute. What if he suddenly felt Ryan’s skin at night? What if the incubus possesses Ryan again? What if, somehow, he like, tripped and fell on Ryan and they kissed on accident? Huh?

He was almost at his breaking point when he crawled into bed next to the shorter man. He was so nervous that it somewhat translated into horny.

Ryan reached out for the lamp on Shane’s bedside table after plugging in a spare iPhone charger Shane let him borrow. “I’m gonna turn off the light, Shane. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, good buddy.” Literal sweat trickled down his back and stuck to the mattress below them. Ryan closed his eyes, but Shane laid awake in pure darkness. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened, and the lies he told his friends. 

_ If I tell Ryan, he’ll literally hate me. He’ll kick me out of my own house and cancel me on all of my socials. And then, he’ll tell the rest of my coworkers and I’ll be fired. Then I’ll be forced to leave my apartment, and I’ll live on the streets with the rats and be lonely. I can’t let that happen. Ryan is way too important to me, even if I hate lying to him… dear god, this is absolute torture. I really, really, love you, Rya- _

  
“Shane. I’m lonely. Let’s cuddle.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things take a turn for the better?? the worst??? what?????

“Shane. I’m lonely. Let’s cuddle.”

In complete honesty, Ryan had no idea what the hell he was doing. And also in complete honesty, he really did want to cuddle the giant tree that was Shane Alexander Madej.

Ryan wasn’t sure when he began to develop feelings for Shane. As well as this, he didn’t know how to process his new feelings. Shane wasn’t the type of person to show different emotion for someone that he likes; in fact, he was as emotionless when it came to love as he was scared when walking through a haunted area. Absolutely no signs whatsoever.

Of course Ryan was sad when Brent left the show. He knew it wasn’t his own fault, and Brent had his own reasons, but he still couldn’t help but mourn the death of a few spooky shenanigans they were going to have. However, the half of the duo that left was immediately filled again by Shane. This lovely, midwestern, tall, big-headed man. He didn’t try to overshadow what Brent had with Ryan, and at the same time made the show the same amount of fun, if not even funner. Not only did he enjoy making stupid commentary with Shane, he gave the shorter man a legitimate sense of security behind the camera. There were times when Ryan would fake being more scared then he already was for fun video content, but during the times when Ryan would actually be shaking in his boots, Shane would politely ask for the cameras to be turned off to comfort him. Ryan didn’t understand how much better a few pats on the back and the occasional back rub would make him feel.

He wanted to wake up to the feeling of being comforted by Shane every single day.

Shane automatically shot up at Ryan’s request, turning to face him, now even more sweat exiting from his skin. “L-Let’s  _ what _ ?”

Ryan felt his heart skip a beat. “Y-You heard me. Let’s cuddle.” He immediately regretted passing it off as a stumble of the mouth, when Shane swiftly stood up and walked over to the light switch near the doorway, flicking it on. The shorter man was positive that when Shane turned around to face Ryan, he would look super mad. Obviously, it was going to be weird from this point on. Shane would definitely want to throw Ryan out of his small apartment, leaving him on the streets humiliated. 

_ “Ryaaaaaaaan!” _

However, it was clear to Ryan that the future events created by his gut-feeling were completely wrong, when Shane took a running jump to the bed, hugging Ryan with a big smile.

“ _ Woah.  _ Sh-Shane. What?” Ryan frantically looked at the scene below him; his best friend and crush, who was probably almost a foot taller than him, digging his big head into Ryan’s chest lovingly. It was the cutest thing Ryan had ever seen come out of him, but his reflexes directed him to play it cool. He slowly put his hand on Shane’s back, patting him occasionally. Shane looked up at him. His eyes were a little different.

_ “You mean it?”  _ A childlike energy similar to Ryan’s own exited from Shane and made the air dense. 

This isn’t Shane. It is definitely not Shane.

Ryan always had a little bit of paranoia in the week following whenever they left a “haunted” building. He was careful to look out for anything in his peripheral, or the mirror; anything that would confirm to Ryan that something or someone followed him home. And he was finally proven correct when he saw the subtle tint in Shane’s eyes that he never had seen before. Also, he was sporting this incredible boner.

Honestly? The evidence at hand could’ve been scarier. It wasn’t something Ryan would call a threat. Shane didn’t seem hurt by the thing controlling him physically, and he was speaking normally; just being more forward. Still, he was nervous, as anyone would be. 

“...What is going on?” He frantically escaped from the taller man’s grasp before pulling out a small bottle of holy water from his bedside table. “You are not Shane.” His heart was beating so loudly it practically had a loudspeaker built into it. “What did you do to him?” 

Shane looked at the holy water before chuckling a bit, which only made Ryan more terrified. _ “That’s not going to work on me, Ryan. I’m a special type of demon, ya know.” _

“No way. So there  _ is  _ something possessing Shane.” Ryan had a hard time raising his volume. “I-I’ll kill you! I will!”

_ “Chill, Ryan.” _ Shane backed away from Ryan and pushed his hand holding the water down with his foot.  _ “I’m an incubus.” _

To his own surprise, Ryan dropped the water on the bed in shock. The cap bounced off of the bottle, and the holy water absorbed into the carpet. He curled his legs up in a fetal position and buried his head in his need. “Oh, no. This isn’t happening.”

_ “Stay calm.” _

“This isn’t happening. My best friend got possessed by a sex demon. No way.  _ Noooo way _ .”

_ “Ryan.”  _ Shane stopped an in-denial Ryan from continuing any further.  _ “Let me explain the situation. Basically, I was lying to you.” _

“What the hell?!”

_ “Ah. Wait.”  _ He put a finger up to stop Ryan once again.  _ “I lied about you fainting the day we explored the haunted strip club. Or rather, uh, Shane did. What really happened that night was that I possessed you.” _

Ryan wanted to talk so bad. 

_ “And, as you probably know, the only way to expel an incubus from a vessel is to satisfy it.  _

_ That’s exactly what Shane did.” _

__

Steam could almost be seen shooting out of Ryan’s ears as his entire face turned red. He covered his mouth in surprise, tears developing in his eyes from embarrassment. “So he…”

_ “Mhm.” _

He couldn’t believe it. Ryan had sex with the guy he’d been pining for for years, and their first time wasn’t even special, as a couple. Shane did it with him because he was required to. He felt incredibly ashamed and kind of angry. “Why… why would you do that to me?!” Ryan sucked his tears back in when his anger was too much to bear. “Why?!”

_ “Sorry, man. I was really horny, and I haven’t possessed someone in so long. Plus, your small body apparently couldn’t handle my power, and Shane was your nice best friend that decided to help you with it. You went into overdrive. Shane’s lucky he’s a tall guy. More space for me to roam around.” _

Ryan had to pause and get his thoughts together while the demon babbled. As much as he wanted to hear more about his sex shenanigans with Shane, and as much as he wanted to believe that the incubus was friendly, he didn’t want a different soul in Shane forever. 

“Please stop possessing Shane.  _ Please _ .” All Ryan could do at this point was beg for the incubus to leave. He felt powerless in the presence of a supernatural power. 

_ “I’m not leaving that easy, Ryan.” _

He almost forgot that in order to expel the demon he had to satisfy it. The shorter man took a deep breath and crawled toward Shane, pointing downwards at the front of his now wet pants. 

“I’ll suck it.”

It thought to himself for a few moments.  _ “I guess that’ll do for now. Plus, you said please.”  _

_ “Come closer.” _

__ Ryan obeyed quickly, crawling a little bit more towards Shane. The taller man put his hands around Ryan and kissed him repeatedly.

Even though the soul inside wasn’t Shane, his body was the same old big-headed guy. And Ryan wanted to feel him for so long. He wanted to kiss his lips, to feel his big hands around his waist and grab onto his thighs, and to see, and touch, and sit on, his…

Ryan knew that Shane was packing something super big from the start. But he couldn’t help but feel surprised when he saw it in real life at that moment, after he unbuckled his pants. Shane kissed Ryan for a few more seconds before taking Ryan’s hair in his hand and guiding him downwards towards his now huge and throbbing length.

Scared was almost the word to describe how Ryan was feeling. He looked up to face Shane, his eyes screaming  _ “You really think I could take this?”  _ which earned a little laugh out of Shane. Taking a deep breath, Ryan put the head of Shane’s cock in his mouth.

He was immediately enchanted by Shane’s taste and smell. It was musky, and a little bit salty, but that manly taste was everything Ryan dreamed of, and only turned him on more. Quickly, he took more of it in his mouth inch, by inch, by inch. Of course, he would occasionally gag with some tears developing in his eyes, but he was completely distracted by how Shane’s length was as delicious as he hoped it would be.

_ “Agh…”  _ Goddamn. Even Shane’s moans were manly. His voice echoed throughout the room, his subtle moaning turning Ryan on more and more like the gas meter of a car. It wasn’t long before Ryan was pushed down eagerly by Shane’s hand. He enjoyed every moment of it.

It also wasn’t long before Ryan’s jaw started to hurt. Shane took Ryan off of his cock and kissed him some more.  _ “I’m okay, now. You did a good job, baby boy.” _

Something about Shane calling him “baby boy” made Ryan reach his breaking point. He instinctively started taking his pants off. “Um… you’re still hard, so…” His shirt and underpants came off, too. “You can use my hole if you want to.”

Shane smirked at him. _ “Shane always thought you were cute, you know. I can see why.” _

Wait, really?

Ryan eagerly turned around and dug his head into the bed, ass up. He was so horny it was almost impossible to tell how horny he actually was. “Okay.” The blush on his face blocked him from saying too much.

_ “Actually…” _ Shane paused for so long that Ryan was almost about to sit back up.  _ “I think I might stay in Shane for a little while longer.” _

“No, wait, please-”

_ “If you want me to leave Shane and you alone for good, you better make this the best you can do.”  _

Ryan wanted to save his best for Shane, and  _ only  _ Shane, but now he had no choice. Now he knew what it felt like for Shane when he was the one possessed. 

_ “Beg me, baby.” _

To be honest, he was always into that type of stuff. Ryan was always into the big dominant top thing. He wanted to tell Shane about it, but  _ only  _ when their relationship was fully in bloom. His blush grew larger as he took his hands from under him and reached behind himself, spreading his ass cheeks. “Please... put it in.”

_ “Sorry, could you be more specific, please?” _

“Please put your cock… in my ass… please.”

_ “Pfft. You said ‘please’ twice. That is so cute.”  _ Shane rubbed his cock up and down Ryan’s asshole before plunging it inside.  _ “Woah, when did you prepare yourself for this? You’re so slippery inside, fuck..” _

“I, haah, I prepared myself in the bathroom this afternoon… just in case-  _ argh!~ _ ” No way. Shane’s dick is in Ryan’s ass. And it feels fucking  _ amazing _ . “It feels really good, inside…” 

_ “I’m glad, baby. And from what I’ve seen, I think you’re pretty sensitive here…”  _ Shane bent down to play with Ryan’s dark nipples, pounding him faster and hard enough to hit his prostate softly.  _ “That’s it. You’re so sexy.” _

“Wait! Please- ah…” 

Ryan was in euphoria. He was sweating balls, but he was happy. Shane grinded deeper into Ryan’s ass with each thrust, his muscles twitching around it as he neared his orgasm. “Shane… more…” 

_ “Call me Daddy, Ryan. I know how much you want to.” _

“Fuck! D-Daddy, I’m close… please let me cum, please…~” 

Shane guided one hand down to Ryan’s penis, so now he had one hand jerking him off and the other flipping his hard nipple.  _ “Yes, baby boy, I’m close too. Come for me- hngh!”  _ And at the same moment, they orgasmed together. Shane kept massaging his cream into Ryan’s hole, as Ryan flopped down onto the bed from exhaustion. Shane flopped on top of him as the demon exited his body. 

“Shane… I love you so much…” Ryan murmured as he drifted off to sleep. 

_ I really should make it up to them for all this trouble I’ve been causing. _

  
_...Eh. They’ll find their way. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo the next chapter is the last :(( thanks for reading my first fanfic on the website tho!


End file.
